The Jade Oni
by MumblesSKS
Summary: Following the loss of his family, young heir Sitka vows vengeance on those responsible. But will he be able to handle leading two very different lives or having to tangle with the Avatar. Will rage and a need for vengeance consume him or will his friends be able to show him the way to let go? Only one thing is certain. There will be blood.
1. Origins

_**Hello everybody. This is a neat little idea I had running in my head and it gives me a nice break from my other fanfic Half as Long, Twice as Bright. I was inspired by the Legend of the Spiderman story on here to make an independent anti-hero/vigilante and wanted to test my hand at making him into an interesting character. I'll be honest, I did draw some inspiration from Batman but I'm hoping I can make this character my own and enjoyable for you guys. Enjoy everyone.**_

* * *

The sun above Republic City shined brightly on the cold October morning. Citizens bustled through streets carrying on with their day to day lives whether it meant going to work or school.

Vehicles zipped up and down the streets moving like the lifeblood of the city itself while the many businesses littering the city acted as the beating heart. If one was high enough, it would look like an ant colony hard at work. One young man did have this view.

"They look so tiny from up here." He mused to himself as he stared down at the city.

"Sitka? Are you listening to me?"

Even though he should be paying attention to his tutor. The very same who gave him a swift smack to the back of his head.

Meet Sitka Kanata. A 7-year old heir who has short dark brown hair and green eyes that were rare for his darker complexion. Pretty much, his skin tone said Water Tribe but his eyes said Earth Kingdom. While not very strong, the young man did have a nice athletic build that complimented his physical lifestyle.

"I don't think your parents would be very pleased to know that their son is wasting their money by not listening to the tutor they hired for him." The tutor chastised, returning back to her seat across from him.

Sitka shot the woman a glare as he rubbed the back of his head. "A tutor I didn't want considering the fact that I'm interested in what you want to teach. But we already covered that, didn't we Miss Asuka."

Meet Momo Asuka. A skilled earthbender with short black hair fashioned into a pixie cut with dark green eyes. Hired by Sitka's parents to teach him his general studies and about his parents company. Also his nanny which irked both of them to a small degree.

"Perhaps I should inform your parents of that smart mouth of yours once we arrive." Momo threatened while arching amused eyebrow.

Sitka shivered at the thought of another lecture from his parents. Vehemently, he shook his head no making his tutor chuckle. Closing her book she rose to her feet again and stretched.

"I suppose we could stop for now. We will be landing soon and from what your parents told me, you have a busy day ahead."

Sitka groaned as he slouched far into his seat. "But I want to listen to pro-bending. The Republic City Hogmonkeys are playing today."

Momo smiled as she faced the window and watched as their airship slowly lowered to the ground.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

Sitka fiddled with his shirt as he followed Momo through the mansion. A butler had met them outside the airship and told them that his parents were inside with his boss. He had to admit he was nervous. He was never good with meeting new people, poor Momo practically had to break down a steel wall to be friendly with him. Now he had to met someone else new just so his parents would look good. His inner thoughts were interrupted when he collided with Momo's back.

"Careful there, munchkin." She teased, he hated that nickname. In front of them was a set of double doors and voices could be heard on the other side. "Ready?"

Sitka stared at the door nervously but nodded. Momo patted his shoulder and opened the doors revealing a very nice living room. In the center were two couches facing each other, Sitka immediately spotted his parents on one of them and a man along with his wife and daughter on the other one.

"Kuzen? Ineda? We're not interrupting are we?" Momo asked, announcing their presence.

"Ah Momo, nice of you to join us." Sitka's dad, Kuzen, beamed rising from the couch before looking at him and his smile growing brighter. "And there's the little rascal."

Sitka laughed as he wrapped his dad in a hug.

"How's my number one guy doing?" His mother, Ineda, greeted wrapping him up in a hug of her own.

"Good." Sitka giggled.

"Sitka, there's someone I want you to meet." Kuzen said beckoning him over. "This here is Hiroshi Sato. He's daddy's new business partner."

Sitka looked at Hiroshi as he stood up and walked over. "Nice to finally meet you, Sitka. Your parents have told me all about you."

"Hello." He answered nervously.

"This is my wife, Yasuko." Yasuko smiled sweetly and waved. "And that lovely lady is my daughter, Asami."

Sitka looked at Asami and almost let his jaw drop. Asami Sato was about his age and like her parents had pale skin and beautiful green eyes. She was the prettiest girl he's ever seen and she was smiling at him. She was wearing a black shirt with a red vest on top with grey pants. Clearly she had more style than his simple lime green button up and black pants.

"Hello, I'm Asami." She greeted him with a big smile and a wave.

Sitka could feel his cheeks heat up and looked away. "Hello." He mumbled and waved awkwardly.

"I have an idea." Yasuko grinned, taking Asami by the hand and leading her towards Sitka. "Asami, why don't you show Sitka around our house while the grownups talk."

Sitka felt his heart rate speed up as he looked a Yasuko like she had three heads. Said heart skyrocketed when Asami took him by the hand and began dragging him off. The last thing he saw before leaving the room was his dad sneaking to give him a thumbs up and a wink before being elbowed by both Ineda and Momo.

* * *

 **5 minutes later**

The last couple of minutes proved to be the most nerve-wracking experience for Sitka ever. Here he was with a very pretty girl that held his hand. Thankfully, Asami was two busy rattling off about the house to notice his awkwardness.

"Hello? Are you listening to me?" Asami whined waving a hand in his face.

"Huh? What?" Sitka sputtered, distracted from his nervous mind.

Asami pouted before grabbing Sitka by his cheeks and pulling both outward. "It's rude to ignore a lady when she's talking to you. My mom said so."

"But your just a girl. A lady is a grownup." Sitka snapped back rubbing his sore cheeks.

"More grownup than you. I'm six years old." Asami proclaimed proudly.

Omar smirked and cackled. "Hah. I'm 7 years-old. I'm more grownup than you."

"What, that's no fair." Asami argued.

Sitka gave a thumbs down and blew a raspberry only teasing Asami even more. The two stared each other before breaking out in laughter.

* * *

 **1 week later**

Things were starting to look up for the Kanata family. Sitka's father was working with Hiroshi on the newest model for the Satomobile. His mother was getting along amicably with Yasuko despite Ineda being more prissy than the tomboyish Yasuko. Momo had the unfortunate luck of having to tutor and mentor both Sitka and Asami and was slowly but surely getting to her wits end.

Sitka was in a state of bliss since moving to Republic City and it was mostly thanks to his new playmate. Asami and her blunt yet goofy personality had somehow brought out a new side to him. While for most people it took weeks to get him to open up, it only took Asami one. Maybe it was because of her never giving up on trying to get him to be more open with her or maybe it was his little crush on her.

Whichever it was, it didn't matter because he was happy either way. Contrary to how she usually dressed, Asami was quite the tomboy like her mother. On more than one occasion the two would end a day completely covered in dirt and grime laughing like maniacs. She was unlike any girl his age he ever met. Unfortunately, whatever fantasies he was dreaming were rudely interrupted by a small stone smacking into his forehead.

"Spirits, Sitka. Will you pay attention already? That's the third time in 15 minutes you zoned out on me." Momo complained bending the stone back towards her hand.

"Sorry, Momo." He apologized, massaging the impact point from the stone.

"You can go make googly eyes at Asami all you want after you're done with your lessons." Momo teased, smiling devilishly at the young man.

"What?" Sitka stammered. "That's… you're crazy. I think you are losing it in your old age."

Sitka whined as the stone smacked into his forehead again.

"I hope that will teach you not to be fresh?" Momo hissed spinning the stone in the air.

Before he could respond with a sparky remark, the door to his room opened revealing his mother.

"There you are, Momo." Ineda sighed, relieved. "I been looking everywhere for you. Come with me for a second."

"Yes ma'am." Momo obliged before mouthing 'finish studying' to Sitka.

Rolling his eyes, he gave a thumbs up as the two women left leaving him out loud Sitka slumped back in his chair, staring at the textbook with malice. It's not he didn't like learning, he just hated putting in the effort to do so. Why couldn't he just touch the book and automatically know everything in it.

"Glaring at the book won't make it go away, you know?" Sitka snapped his head to see his mother smiling at him. "Go grab your jacket. We're going out."

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll see soon, now hurry up."

* * *

 **45 minutes later**

Sitka stared slack-jawed at the massive building before him. Sitka always dreamed that one day he would visit the Arena but the fact that he and his family were invited by Hiroshi blew his mind. For the first time ever, Sitka would witness an actual Pro-bending Championship. Needless to say but Hiroshi was easily one of his favorite people now.

"This is amazing. I can't believe we're going to see an actual Pro-bending championship." Sitka squealed, doing laps around his parents who were laughing and smiling at his antics.

"Just remember to thank Hiroshi when you see him." Kuzen smiled.

"Yes, Dad. Definitely."

"Also they will be coming over for dinner so make sure you remember your manners, young man." Ineda added.

"With the way he's been trying to impress Asami, that won't be a problem." Kuzen laughed, nudging his son who had a red tint to his cheeks.

"What…That's… I don't know what you're talking about." Sitka stammered, trying to defend himself.

"So you mean it wasn't you who gave Asami a rose, from my garden no less, and a sunset fire opal?" Ineda teased, acting confused.

Sitka cheeks burned as he buried his face in his father's coat and screamed making the two chuckle.

But they were right. He did like Asami alot and he really enjoyed being with her. With her, he felt at ease and like he could do anything he was previously scared of doing. She opened his eyes to new opportunities in the world and for that he was grateful. That's why tonight he would tell her. Atleast, that's what he thought he was going to do.

* * *

 **10 years later**

Sitka fiddled with his tie as he rode the elevator up to the offices of Kanata Corporations or KanaCorps for short. The company his father and mother spent their lives building up with blood, oil, sweat, and tears. And now it was officially all his. Sitka tugged at his tie for the 8th time as sweat beaded on his brow. Was he truly ready for this?

After his parents tragic passing 10 years earlier, the company was run by Kanou Satomi, a trusted advisor and friend of his parents. Kanou had been instrumental in securing contracts with the United Republic military and a few smaller outfits. His experience and advice would prove invaluable to Sitka.

The ding alerted him that he had reached his floor and braced himself as the door opened. As he walked out he could see immediately in front of him was a secretary behind a beautiful mahogany desk typing away on her typewriter. Behind her in big bold letters was KanaCorps pressed into the wall with two sets of double doors at the opposing ends.

Coming to stop at the desk, he nervously cleared his throat catching the attention of the secretary. She an older woman clearly but her make up did well to hide most of her wrinkles and blemishes. Suelyn was written on a nameplate in the middle of her desk.

"Oh my, Mr. Kanata." Suelyn said with surprise. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, sir."

"Thank you, ma'am." Sitka greeted with a short bow. "Is everybody inside already?"

"Yes, you're early in fact." The secretary answered cheerfully. "And it's just Suelyn, sir. You are my boss after all."

Sitka smiled and nodded. "Of course Suelyn. Thank you." With a parting grin he made his way to the double on the right side of the desk.

"Of course, sir. Good luck."

Sitka took a deep breath as he grabbed the door handles. This was it, this is where his life as a boy ends and his life as a man begins. Pushing the doors open Sitka was greeted by the faces of many high ranking members of KanaCorps. Sitka fought to keep a neutral face and not run out the room as everybody stopped talking and turned to him while he made his way to the head of the table. Kanou was waiting for him and gave an encouraging smile which did help take some pressure off.

Taking his position he carefully observed everyone's trying to gauge their reaction to him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" He began. "Thank you for coming today, I know everybody is busy with their respective projects."

Few members nodded while the others stared intently at Sitka making him gulp and struggle not to freeze up.

"First and foremost, I would like to thank Kanou for looking after the business in my stead." Kanou gave a small nod in return. "As of this moment I will be assuming responsibilities as CEO of KanaCorps. I look forward to working with you all and hope for great things in the future."

* * *

 **Later that day**

Sitka sighed as he drove through the streets of Republic City. The orientation with everybody, despite going better than he expected, was nerve-wracking. Everyone in that room had atleast 10 years with the company and here he was just starting without a damn clue. Only the music playing on the radio could really help him stay cool.

Sitka look at the box occupying his passenger seat. Gifts from the all the project heads. He still had yet to see what was inside and he had to admit he did feel a bit of excitement at what could be inside.

'Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. That was the number 1 song "Left My Heart in Republic City". Now for just released breaking news.' Sitka raised a furious eyebrow and turned up the radio louder.

'The Republic City Police Department has doubled their search efforts in light of last nights attack on five Triple Threat Triad gang members. Police say that two were killed and the other three were brutally maimed. Witnesses report hearing the sounds of fighting and a lone individual fighting the gang members. This makes the third time this week that these attacks-'

Sitka cut the radio off as he parked in front of Lee's Chi-blocking Academy. The academy was started by Ty Lee after the Hundred Years War and quickly became popular with non-benders. It also just so happened to be the academy were Asami had been training for the last 10 years.

Sitka walked into the modest dojo and stood at the edge of the training mat. Practice was still going on with none other than Asami leading the session. While not running the dojo itself Asami was one of it's longest remaining and skilled members. The grandmaster definitely had high hopes for her.

Sitka entranced at the sight of his longtime friend. This was also one of the few times she didn't wear make up. Her slender, muscular arms flexing and contracting with each punch she threw. The lithe frame gracefully dancing in a flurry of kicks, sweeps, and punches. The gentle sweet face that bore a mask of silent fury and passion.

"Keep oogling me like that and people might start getting suspicious about us." Asami teased closing Sitka's agape jaw.

"My dear Asami, whatever do you mean?" He shot back with a lopsided grin.

Asami rolled her eyes and wrapped him up in a big hug. "I missed you."

"I've only been gone for a month." Sitka exclaimed, looking at the dark-haired woman incredulously.

"And you didn't come visit once since you've been back."

Sitka sighed. "I was going to but I held up by all this CEO bullshit."

"Excuses, excuses." She presses wagging a finger in his face. "Congratulations on that though."

Sitka groaned and started walking out the building.

"Oh come on. What's it like?" Asami begged.

"It's boring. I sit in a office all day, I approve projects may be profitable for the company while keeping the buyer happy. Boring stuff."

"Why don't you get actively involved in some projects?" She asked.

"I want to but Kanou wants me to get comfortable with the desk work first." Omar groaned leaning against his car.

"So do you mind giving me a ride home?" Asami asked sheepishly, trying to avoid eye contact.

Sitka raised an eyebrow and began scanning up and down the street for her scooter. "What happened to your moped? I swear to the Spirits Asami, if you ran over another person-"

"It broke down and I forgot my tools at home." She shrugged nonchalantly.

Sitka gave her the most judgemental look he could muster. "You forgot your tools?"

Asami pouted and grabbed on to his shirt inching closer. He didn't know how she did it but somehow her eyes got bigger when she did it. Sitka felt his chest well up and his cheeks felt hot. All these years that past and she still made him swoon.

"Get in." He yielded.

"Yes!" Asami chirped, hopping in the passenger seat.

Sitka smirked to himself. It was too easy for her to get her way with him.

"You literally do that with just me. You don't even do it with Hiroshi." He complained.

"That's because you're the only one it works on. Plus I like watching you get all flustered." Asami said with a smile.

Rolling his eyes, he couldn't help smirking. "You enjoy seeing me uncomfortable? Oh my wounded heart."

Sitka didn't have any room to dodge the punch she sent into his arm. A small lull of silence fell between the two as he drove his friend home. He didn't really mind the silence though since he grew more soft spoken over the years.

"Did you hear the news earlier today? About the Triads?" She asked losing the cheerful tone from earlier.

Sitka's brow furrowed and his grip on the steering wheel tightened. "I did. What about it?"

"I… don't know." She answered though she sounded unsure. "I thought I would be happy to hear about Triads getting a taste of their own medicine. But four deaths within the last three days?"

"I say good. It's about time someone started hitting back." Sitka hissed.

"Sitka!" Asami turned to him shocked.

"Oh don't act surprised Asami." He remarked angrily. "My parents, you're mother, Momo. They are gone because of those animals. So forgive me if I'm not weeping over a couple of dead gang members."

Asami sighed and turned her gaze back out the window. Sitka frowned and tried to think of a way to apologize. She didn't deserve his anger and it wasn't fair for him lash out. She did lose someone in the fire too.

"I know you are still angry for what happened and I know how much you wanted to join the police to stop people like them." Asami broke the silence, still facing away from him. "But that was 10 years ago. No matter how much we struggle, how much we fight, it won't bring back the dead. Please Sitka, you have to move on for your own sake. Don't make me worry about you more than I already do."

Sitka found himself at a loss for words. She was right, he did need to move on. Spirits know his parents and Momo wouldn't want to see him like this. But it was too late for that, much too late.

For the rest of the ride. Not a single word was spoken.

 **Later that night**

Mia quietly made her way down the street in the Dragon Flats Borough. Unfortunately for her, someone had called out sick at work so she had to cover their shift. No doubt her kids would upset that their mother couldn't pick them up from their after school program again. Like always, the streets were eerily quiet other than the occasional vehicle driving by. Not surprising considering this was the heart of Triad territory.

Mia pulled her jacket tighter around her body as she quickened her pace. The only people that were out at this time of night were drunks, druggies, or Triads. None of which she wanted to interact with at all.

Two more blocks. Only two more blocks and she would home free. What kind of world do we live in where a person can't feel safe just walking home. Rounding the corner, Mia came to a full stop and cursed under her breath.

About three men were walking towards her. Based on the colors and clothes alone, she immediately knew who they were.

Triple Threat Triads.

Maybe if she kept her head and stayed quiet they would ignore her or maybe she should just cross the street instead. Mia never got the chance as one of the Triads looked at her and started nudging his buddies.

"Excuse me, you look a little lost." One of men said with a sleazy grin plastered on his face

"Why don't you let us walk you home?" Another chimed in.

Nervously she answered, "No, thank you. I'm alright." Quickly, Mia tried to walk around the men but felt a tug on her arm. Her blood ran cold as she was stopped dead in her tracks unable to move.

"Now, now, don't be that way toots." One dressed in a dark red overcoat spoke. "Me and the boys are just looking for a little fun."

"It would be impolite to refuse." Another dressed in a green button up with brown suspenders hissed.

Mia could feel her heart racing and her eyes began to well up. She knew the risks being out this late but she wasn't prepared for them by any means. "Please." Her pleading fell on deaf ears as the three Triads circled her like a barracuda shark circling a meal.

"How about you play with me instead?"

All four people turned to the voice and were surprised to see a lone man standing in the middle of the street.

The man was dressed in a skin tight shirt with what looked like padding on the arms and chest. His pants were also padded but looked looser, probably for the sake of movement. His face was obscured thanks to a jade green hood and scarf along with a black and green oni mask. Various pouches ran around his waist and small knives could be seen running diagonally down his chest.

The Triad in the red overcoat growled as he pushed aside Mia. "You got some balls coming around here after what you did to our boys."

"Big mistake pal, big mistake." The green button up chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

"How about I carve our names into his chest. Right after I slit his throat." The last member, dressed in a brown suit, laughed almost salivating.

Mia stared terrified from the ground as everyone waited for the other to make their move. With flick the wrist, she watched as the green rescuer threw something shiny at the Triads.

The brown suit bent a wall of Earth in front of his comrades stopping a throwing knife dead in its tracks. "I don't think so!" He hollered. Even though he stopped the knife he took away his friends and his visibility. An advantage the man was currently taking advantage of.

The green scarf man vaulted over the impromptu wall landing feet first on to the brown suits' chest. Rolling off the man he just barely dodged a shard of ice aimed for his back. Reaching for his bandoleer, he launched another knife and caught his attacker in the shoulder.

The red overcoat thug used this chance to fire a stream of fire directly on to the do-gooder point blank. A sick smile spread across his face as he hosed the man in flames until it abruptly stopped. Strange, he didn't mean to stop that early.

Mia screamed as a hand landed just in front of her. The thug looked at the hand and then at his arm which was spurting blood everywhere. Just past the blood he could see a curved blade cutting through blood and finding a new place in his chest.

Blood spurted from the wound and onto his mask as the green rescuer twisted the blade and ripped up. Yanking the now limp body in front of him he narrowly avoided a flurry of ice shards to the face. With a roar he pumped his legs and drove the body into the waterbender knocking him off balance.

Retracting his blade from the firebenders body, he quickly sliced horizontally across the waterbenders neck. Blood quickly flowed out like stream and onto his shirt as he grabbed at his throat to stopped the bleeding gurgling all the way to the ground.

The man had no time to savor his kill as massive chunk of earth hit in the ribs knocking him off his feet. The earthbender roared as he started flinging rocks at the man who was now rolling trying to dodge the blocks.

Quickly reaching in a pouch he whipped a small pellet into the ground exploding into a giant cloud of smoke. The earthbender ceased his assault as the smoke surrounded him.

"Face me, coward!" He screeched. The smoke was quickly dissapating as he frantically searched for the green man.

"I'm right here." A voice whispered in his ear from behind. Sharp pain in his back was a sure sign that he had just been stabbed. His legs buckled and gave out as he began to feel very light. "Rot in hell, bastard."

The green rescuer kicked the man off his kukri and clutched his ribs. That was definitely going to hurt in the morning. Looking around he had to admire his handiwork. If it wasn't for that wall coming up this fight would have been alot more difficult. Fortunately, Triads were idiots.

"Yokai!" Mia screamed catching his attention.

The man reached out to help her up "Whoa I'm not the bad-"

"Stay away from me, Yokai." She swatted away his hand, terrified at the blood covered mask and bloody blade.

Sirens wailed through the night warning that the police were coming. The man spared Mia one last look before running off leaving her crying and hysterical.

 **One hour later**

Sitka groaned as he slowly lifted his shirt over his head. He had gotten careless during the fight and now he was paying for it thanks to that earthbender. One giant purple patch covered his ribs as Sitka carefully touched making him wince in pain.

Thankfully the padding absorbed most of the blow preventing his ribs from breaking. Unfortunately, now his ribs were tender and especially sensitive now. It would be difficult to explain how this happened so looks like he had to be really cautious now.

Slowly lowering himself on the couch in his hideout he stared at the mask, blood still splattered on it. Despite the injury, it was a productive night. Granted, he scared that girl more than he meant to but then again it was to be expected. After all, he wasn't doing this to help people. This was purely for revenge, the Triple Threat Triads will pay for what they done to him.

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you all think or what I should do better or change.**_

 _ **Review and rate**_


	2. So Close Yet So Far

**Great googly moogly, I bet you all thought this would never get another chapter. To be honest, neither did I but since the first chapter was received nicely I decided to run with it. As for the long wait? I was working on another book which I just finished. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll see you in the next one. Reviews and criticism are welcome but no bashing please.**

* * *

Sitka was many things despite his younger age. A business CEO, a fighter, a friend, a gentleman, a criminal, a vigilante, a muderer, a avenger, a dark sentry, a force of vengeance. Apparently he was always Asami's chauffeur and bag boy. The normally independent and ambitious engineer in the making was said to be charming, mature, and driven. Sitka would scoff in anyone's face if they told him that. He wouldn't go as far as saying that it was a mask but considering her position and how influential her father was, she had to keep up appearances.

To him she was a brat, spoiled, bossy, abusive as all hell, and a humongous tease. But he also knew that she only acted this way with him and no one else. His fault for letting her get away with it for so long. Most days he wouldn't mind it and would brush it off like normal. Today was not one of those days. The bruise to his ribs he got on his nightly escapades was still tender which made carrying all her bags from the store hell on Earth. Thankfully for him, he had a good poker face.

"Hurry up, slowpoke." He cursed under his breath as she hollered from the passenger seat.

"Oh no, you just sit there and relax milady. I'll carry all your shopping items myself." He mocked as he finally reached the backseat and started piling everything into the the vacant rear seats.

"Why thank you Sitka. Such a good boy you helping a fragile little flower like me with carrying everything." Asami teased, taking on a typical helpless dame look.

"Remind me why I put up with with you?" He said with a smile.

"Because you have no friends and if you don't hang out with me I'll rig your bed to launch you out the window of your bedroom." She said matter-of-factly. More impressive she maintained that face as he shot her an annoyed look as he got into the driver seat.

"Don't say that with such a straight face." Sitka chastised despite feeling a chill down his spine.

That was the thing about Asami. Contrary to what people believed, Asami was pretty much a mad scientist. While not creating doomsday devices or reviving the dead, she did have her own plethora of mad experiments. Thanks to here he would never look at a vase the same ever again. Hell, maybe he should be worried about the car they were currently in, since it was hers.

One store down, who knows how many more to go; he thought to himself as he drove off into the busy streets. Shopping trips with Asami were always eventful to say the least. Usually it was between buying parts for her experiments or buying clothes, perfumes, etc. But it did provide it's own entertainment. Specifically, watching guys break their necks just to watch her as she walked by. Occasionally, one would even find it in them to ask her out to lunch or coffee much to his chagrin. Thankfully, each time she would always politely decline, much to his delight. The best ones were the guys that thought they could just grab up on her and have their way. He had fond memories of watching one guy being thrown into a fountain after thinking grabbing her ass was a good idea.

"So what's wrong with your ribs?" She asked.

Sitka bristled in his seat and shot her his best fake confused look. "My ribs? What do you mean?"

He could almost hear her eyes rolling in her head. "You've been wincing everytime you lift your right arm or when you bump the groceries against it."

"No idea what your talking about, crazy." He bluffed.

Asami narrowed her eyes at him. Raising one finger she quickly poked him in his ribs eliciting a yelp from the pain. It took everything he had not to swerve into the oncoming lane as she did it again.

"All right, all right. I took a tumble in the tub landed on my ribs the wrong way." He lied, only earning another poke. "Geez woman, what do you want from me."

"You to start being honest for starters." She said with a disapproving looks. Though there was more worry in her eyes if anything.

Sitka sighed and threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine, I got into a fight. Okay?" Not technically a lie but also not really the truth. "Earth bender caught me with my guard down."

"Damn it, Sitka. If you're doing underground fighting-" She began to chastise before he quickly jumped in.

"I'm not." The look on her face said she wasn't convinced. "I promise, I'm not doing any underground fighting."

Asami huffed and shifted in her seat so she could start undoing his shirt. "All right, let's have a look."

"I'M STILL DRIVING, YOU SUICIDAL MANIAC!"

* * *

 _ **Later that day**_

Asami Sato was many things. Caring, loving, bright, sweet, and at times nurturing. She was alot of things like he mentioned earlier in the day but it made her who she was which he loved. Despite how often she drove him crazy he still found it very endearing how much she would worry about him and try to keep him honest. To be honest if it wasn't for her, he probably would have went down a really dark path a long time ago.

Well, darker path would be more accurate to say.

One such example was right now. All shopping had been suspended and now he found himself in Asami's room with her standing before him tapping her foot impatiently. Ignoring the current situation it always got his heart racing being in her room. Still in his mind were the young teenager's fantasy of the lights being dim and the two of them in the midst of making love under the satin sheets. But now was not the time for impure thoughts.

Reluctantly, Sitka shed his top which revealed the sloppily tied bandages wrapped around his ribs. Asami made her way taking a seat next to him on the bed and began unwrapping the bandages. Sitka could only be thankful she couldn't hear his heart beating faster than he thought possible. Each time she brought her arms around to pass the bandages off to the other hand, her hair would lightly brush him in the face. She smelled of apples and a hint of mint. Was her heart beating as fast as his he wondered? Did she have any attraction towards him?

"By the spirits." She gasped. She heistantly but lightly ran her hand over the giant purple patch over his body.

"It looks worse than it feels." He grunted. Asami looked unconvinced and rolled her eyes. "Asami, please don't-"

"Don't what? Don't worry for you because you have a giant bruise over your ribs. That for the last couple of weeks you been hiding a number of different injuries from me." She yelled as with such ferocity that he shut right up. "Don't worry that you're destroying yourself by illegally fighting benders."

"That's not what's-"

"Don't bullshit me. Explain to me how else you would get these." She pointed at his ribs. "Spirits, it's like you were hit by a freight train."

Sitka looked down at the floor ashamed. It really hurt lying to her like this. But he couldn't talk to her about what he did every night. She wouldn't understand, he lost everything that night. She atleast had her dad still.

"Look at me." She said gently. Her soft, pale hands gently lifted his chin so he was looking at her.

"Sitka, look at me. Please." Her face full of worry and a need to understand. To know why he would hide this from her, why he would set off on this path of destruction. "You and my father are all that I have left. I can't bear to lose either of you but my dad isn't the one destroying himself. Talk to me, please."

Sitka felt himself drawn in by the emerald irises looking into him. He wanted to tell her everything. About how he had been training in secret learning the many ways to kill a man. How to disable someone in only a few moves. How she was the only thing that kept him from completely turning into a monster. That she was closest thing to an angel in his eyes.

"I…"

"Yes?" She said anxiously.

"I want to tell you." Sitka nervously said. He could see her loosen up a little bit compared to how tense she just was. "But I don't want you to hate me."

"Sitka, I could never ever hate you." Asami pleaded grabbing on to his wrist. Her touch sending electricity coursing through him. It did much to reassure him, allowed him to to believe her.

"I've done bad things, Asami." He whispered, his voice filled with shame.

"What things?"

This was his chance. His chance to let her in, let her know about everything and what he's been up to. He felt like his heart would beat right out out of his chest.

"Listen, Asami. I lo-"

The bedroom door opened before he could finish. One of the maids was standing in the doorway with a smile.

"Miss Sato. You're father would like to see you." The maid said with a grin.

Asami's mouth opened and closed a couple of times as if she was trying to say something and she looked to Sitka. Sitka nodded saying it was fine for her to go and smiled weakly. Asami gave his hand a squeeze before leaving the room. Once he was sure he was alone. Sitka let out breath that he just noticed he was holding. He was so close to telling her but of course the spirits hate him. No such luck this time. And like Asami, his nerve was now gone. That being said he decided it would be best to leave now and get some rest. He would need it for tonight.

* * *

 _ **Sometime in the dead of night**_

When he first started his vigilante thing he knew it wasn't going to be easy. What he didn't realize was that the hardest part was the waiting. Especially since he was conducting surveillance on some dipshit drug dealer. Seeing as he had no knowledge on who was in charge of the Triads smuggling and production he had to do some investigating.

Find the heads of the Triads, their underbosses, anyone who is instrumental in maintaining the structure of the gang. Once that's done, start removing pieces and watch it all come tumbling down. But that would all come later. For now, start simple. Kill a couple of thugs, let word spread around the underworld. Chances are they'll think he's just some whack job with nothing better to do. Then while their to busy underestimating him, hit 'em where it hurts. The goal for this operation? Disrupt (and hopefully dismantle completely) the drug trade in Republic City.

But back to dipshit drug dealer. It was relatively easy to spot the drug pushers considering how all the druggies and fiends would flock to them when they had the chance to be alone. This guy was sloppy, simply put. Fiends and bums were easy marks since they would sell their mother of it meant getting a quick high. A good way to get your feet wet if you're new to pushing or if you're lazy and want to make a quick buck. More experienced members would establish contacts, who would then tell their buddies where they got their hook up and from their you have your own chain of clients that provide a study supply of yuans. Lucrative and discreet, if you're smart about it. Dipshit drug pusher was not.

After Sitka bruised his ribs he elected to stick to monitoring while he healed up. Dipshit was unlucky enough to catch his attention when he decided to beat a bum for trying to demand more drugs than what he paid for.

Fucking scumbag.

Four days of watching him but his ribs were holding him back from doing much more than tailing him. By now Sitka had Dipshit's routine memorized. Stop by the fire flake vendor and flirt unsuccessfully with the woman manning it, walk into Yuri's Spicy Charm, a Fire Nation style restaurant, and not come out for about 30 minutes. From there he would head to Yaya district, back alleys and slums specifically, and got to work.

One thing about the bums is they were wary of new people coming into their territory, and new people usually meant narcs, which meant their supply of drugs would be cut off. That meant that narcs didn't last very long here. Who knows how many cops were lost thanks to this mentality. So Sitka decided watching from above would be best.

Sitka lightly touched his ribs and hissed as he felt the pain. He could try to take the drug pusher, interrogate him on where exactly the drugs come from or atleast point to someone else who could tell him. Or he could call it it a night, wait for his ribs to heal up more before striking. Tough decision, he thought to himself.

Ultimately he decided to call it a night. Live to fight another day rather than injure himself further and spook whoever ran this show. He only had one shot at this, honestly. Sitka sent one last glare as he watched Dipshit finish up his latest transaction.

"I'll be back for you, pal."


	3. No More Lies

Sitka stared at the door to the Sato mansion. It was average-sized, for a mansion at least, but now it seemed impossibly massive. Intimidating even considering this was going to be the first time he and Asami have seen each other in a couple of days. He had been dreading talking to her again but at the same time he couldn't wait. After he almost confessed how he felt for he had buried himself in work dealing with the company and doing light workouts to keep his skills sharp. Anything to keep his mind occupied and not on the girl who had been plaguing his thoughts.

Wait, plaguing isn't the right word. That would imply that he didn't like thinking about her, which he did. What would the right word be? Regardless, he needed to break his mind off of her. Keep his head on straight. He needed to confront her with a clear mind.

Sitka took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Raising hand he was about to knock on the door but stopped short. What if she didn't want to speak to him? What if she was upset that he left without saying goodbye or anything? His mind was in turmoil and it both frustrated and worried him.

'Arrggghhhh, I can't take it anymore!"

Sitka jumped back, startled from the yell that came from inside the mansion. Not even a few moments passed before the door and revealed none other than Asami herself.

She was dressed in dark red coveralls that was covered in what looked like oil and grime. Silver goggles dangled loosely around her neck sitting on top of a black bandana also wrapped around her neck. She had an annoyed look plastered on her face with small dabs and specks of oil here and there. Her hair however was done up in a tight ponytail which showed off just how small her face actually was. Crazy how hairstyles can change someone's appearance just like that. Not a rare look for honestly but not one that he saw very often lately.

"I've been sitting here for fifteen minutes waiting for you to finally knock while you stare at the door like a total dolt." Asami huffed indignantly.

Sitka rubbed the back of his neck feeling pretty foolish and a little embarrassed. "Sorry I was just nervous about seeing you again."

"Well have a crisis in your car or something, not in front of someone's front door." Asami waved off giving him a weary frown. "It's creepy."

Sitka smirked at the heiress before breaking out into full-blown laughter. Asami unable to keep a straight face joined in immediately. It was a long while since he laughed like this with her and it was something they both really needed.

"Oh man, I really needed that." Asami chuckled, leaning against the door frame. "It's been such a boring few days."

Sitka nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I haven't had a good laugh like that in a long time."

"I believe it, you've turned into such a grouch lately." Asami teased, welcoming him into the luxurious home.

"Watch it, woman."

Asami stifled her laughing. "Case in point."

Sitka rolled his eyes but couldn't get rid of his smile. "So what are you working on? Some crazy new 'Sami invention?

"What, this?" Asami looked down at her clothes. "No, I was just tuning up a new sportster that my dad is going to be releasing to the public soon."

"Of course. Can't be too much a princess now, can we." Sitka almost doubled over from laughter at the look of annoyance that Asami was shooting at him. "How can such a pretty face look so ugly some-arrggghhhh!"

Just to add insult to injury, Asami dusted off the knuckles on her hand she just used to punch him. "If you just came here to be rude then the door is right over there."

"All right, all right." Sitka relented. "I'm sorry, Asami."

"That's what I thought." Asami finished with a grin.

The two made their way through the mansion taking more jabs at each other. It was nice and much needed relaxation for Sitka considering how much stress he's been under. Before long they found their way into the garage with sportster that Asami was working on. And wow was this thing beautiful. A shiny black coat of paint with a dark red interior. Polished chrome grill and the top was missing. What did they call it, a convertible?

Sitka let out a loud whistle. "Swanky. And you said that he's making more of these?"

Asami nodded as she lowered herself on to the creeper. "He thinks this will be the next big hit and honestly I'm inclined to agree with him."

"Assuming everyone can afford it. This doesn't look cheap at all." Sitka countered, circling the car inspecting every detail. Honestly this car practically screamed 'give me all your money' so he didn't see much other than those well off buying it.

"Actually, it's not going to be all that expensive assuming you get the factory line ones." She called out from under the vehicle. "Most people should be able to afford it just fine but custom orders will be more expensive for those who want it."

"Wait, custom made cars?"

"Yep, from the seats to the tires all the way up to what kind of engine it'll have."

Sitka was speechless, never before has anyone done custom made vehicles for general populace. Sure, race car drivers and militaries got custom vehicles all the time but that was because it was pretty much required for the job. But for the regular people who usually got assembly line vehicles, this was something new and pretty neat if they could afford it.

"Already thinking about putting in your order, huh? I'll even throw in a discount." Asami said closing his mouth which was hanging open. Wait, when did she get out from under the car? "Hmmm. I'll charge you 1 billion yen."

"Cute, real cute." He deadpanned.

"I try." She replied with a smile.

Sitka huffed out a sigh before leaning back against the workbench in the garage. He had almost forgotten how sarcastic she could be with him. Definitely a wake up call for sure.

"So what are your plans tonight?"

Asami turned around and looked at him curiously. Turning her gaze up he could see the gears in her head turning as she recalled everything that she had planned.

"Nothing. Was probably just going to work on this some more and the probably turn in for the night."

"Oh, that's a shame." Sitka voiced with feigned disappointment. Asami raised an eyebrow and looked at him with suspicion. "I guess that means that your too busy to go see the pro-bending match tonight with me."

"That's right."

He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't caught off guard. Asami loved pro-bending so he thought that she would jump at the opportunity to go see one. Sitka stared at Asami dumbfounded. There was no trace of her joking or twitching of her lips fighting a smile. She was dead serious.

"Oh...um... wow. Was not expecting that." He couldn't help but stumble through his words. Sitka rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Wasn't expecting what?" Asami asked, her tone even and eyes focused squarely on him. "For me to say no? I know what you're trying to do here Sitka and it's not going to work."

Sitka's eyes dashed left and right as he found it hard to look at her suddenly. "I'm not trying to do anything. I'm asking my longtime friend if she wants to--"

"Cut the shit." Asami hissed, her voice turning harsher than before. "I haven't forgotten about about what we were talking about the last time you were here. And I haven't forgotten that you still haven't told me what it is you're doing to make you look like a walking bruise."

Sitka winced at that. Very rarely has he seen Asami get mad but when she did, it was with very good reason. He may not want to readily admit it but he knew that he had definitely messed up.

"Now I tried to give you the opportunity to bring it up yourself and face it like a man, I haven't bothered you the last few days because I hoped that it would help you build up the courage and the decency to tell me the truth." Asami closed her eyes and balled her fists. "But instead you waltz right in here pretending nothing is wrong and you try to bribe your way out!"

The sound of tools smacking into the ground fill the garage as Asami swiped her arm over a nearby table knocking over her toolbox. She hunches over the table previously occupied by the toolbox and lets out a heavy sigh.

"Do you not trust me? Do you think that I can't handle what your hiding? Or do you think a fool that you can just distract me with useless shit--"

"No!" Sitka shouted out, feeling guilt well up inside him. "That's not how it is!"

"Then how is it, Sitka?" Asami asked distraught as she turned around and leaned back against the table. "I mean...why do you feel the need to lie to me? You're my best friend but everything feels so distant now with you."

"Asami…"

"I don't care what you've done or what you think you've done no matter how bad it is." Pain and anger and sadness were all over her face. But Asami was strong, she wouldn't break down at a moment like this. It wasn't in her nature."I just want my friend back."

Sitka felt sick to his stomach, like someone had hit him in the gut with a sledgehammer. Asami's unyielding gaze made him feel worthless and dirty. He didn't deserve her pity or her friendship. Hell, she'd probably end their friendship right then and there if he came out and told her. And that's what terrified him. What if he told her everything and she wanted nothing to do with him? What if she said he was a monster.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, she was standing in front of him now. Her thumb gently moved toward the side of his face and only then did he realize that she was wiping away his tears. When had he started crying? Moving her hand to the back of his head, Asami pulled him into a hug. Sitka's body shook as he sniffled and tried to hold in his tears. Slowly his arms wrapped around her and he returned the gesture. He truly did not deserve someone like her.

"Talk to me. Please."

It says something about person when a guy who'll face down criminals who would kill him if they got the chance is scared to talk to his best friend. Sitka knew that this was the right decision but he was still afraid of what will happen afterwards. There's no way she would look at him the same way even in the best case scenario. The whole ordeal terrified him.

And yet here he was with Asami at their old secret lookout point on the property. This spot was special because it had a tree that looked like it was hunched over like a person and overlooked the whole city and at night it looked like something out of a storybook. Magical was the best word he could think to describe it. Today would be the first time in years that he would visit it. Life had gotten so busy lately that they never had the time. Shame now was when they decided to come back.

The two trouble friends sat quietly right next to the tree and stared at the city. It just starting to turn to dusk so the city was painted in a warm orange hue while the sky was a mix between dark blue of the approaching night and reddish-pink of the departing day. Sitka rotated the cup of tea in his hands as he tried to think of a way to start.

"Take your time. I've got all the time in the world right now." Asami spoke glancing at him from out of the corner of her eye.

Sitka nodded and smiled sadly. His chest felt constricted and there was apprehension at the back of his mind. Should he try to word it a certain way to make it not seem not so bad? No, no that wouldn't work and would only make her more upset. He had to be straight up about it. No sugarcoating and no trying to slip his way out.

"I've done bad things. Things I'm not proud of and things that I probably could have resolved differently if I took the time to try." He hesitantly began. Asami look to him but remained silent and attentive. "After the fire, I was lost and devastated. For a long time I wanted to believe that it would all be just a bad dream and I'd wake up one day. Mom would be on the couch reading her favorite book, Dad in his study coming up with new inventions. Momo yelling at me for tracking mud in the house again. Everything would be back to normal."

He paused and looked down at his cup and could see his reflection. From Asami's perspective it probably looked like he was zoning out but they both knew that wasn't the case. Memories of fire and smoke, him and Asami screaming. He shook his head and took a swig of the herbal drink and refocused.

" I just felt so much anger. Anger at everything that had happened but mostly anger at those responsible. Why did our parents, good honest people, have to die and they get to live?" His free hand balled into a fist and his cup squeezed the glass it was holding threatening to break. "It didn't make sense why they could go free and live their lives when they destroyed mine."

"I get that." Asami agreed completely, her gaze turned to the city and he could see the somber face illuminated by the setting sun. "For years I was angry that they never found the ones responsible. Angry that they couldn't be brought to justice. But then I thought of something." Sitka looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Is this what my mother would have wanted? For me to be angry at the world and bitter for the rest of my life? It's part of the reason why I threw myself into my studying and started working on dad's cars. I needed an outlet."

Sitka chuckled and took a sip of the tea. "You always were the smart one, Asami. Maybe if I followed your example then we wouldn't be in this situation."

A small grin played on Asami's lips as she looked at him. "You? Studying? That would have been a sight to see." Sitka responded with flipping her the bird eliciting a chuckle from the heiress. It felt good to smile but the smile quickly faded and he was back to the deadly serious look.

"Remember those times that I would disappear for days at a time. Sometimes weeks at a time."

"How could I forget." She exasperated, letting her shoulders slump a bit. "Used to drive my father and I crazy wondering where you ran off to. It didn't help that you would always came back looking someone took a pipe to your face."

"To be honest, I'm surprised you never tried to follow me." He said with some surprise.

Asami shrugged and took a sip. "I would have but dad kept me locked down tight because he knew that's exactly what I would do. Didn't want me to fall down the same whole as you." She set down her cup of tea and turned her body so that she was sitting facing him.

"I found someone. This old salty bastard who heard about the fire and could see what I wanted." Sitka looked up as he tried to recall the event. "Turns out the guy used to be in some military or merc outfit. Not too sure honestly, he was real tight-lipped about himself. To this day I don't know why he did it but he decided to start training me."

Asami looked at Sitka incredulously. "Hold up. So your saying that you met some random guy on the street and when he offered to train you said yes?"

Sitka grimaced under her flabbergasted gaze. "When you say it like that it does sound very suspect."

"Suspect?! Spirits, Sitka." He could hear her eyes rolling at the sheer stupidity of his younger self. "What if that guy was a creep? Wait, he wasn't a creep was he?"

"No, he wasn't a creep." He groaned running a hand down his face. "A bit odd but not a creep."

A tense and awkward silence fell on the pair. To say he felt foolish right now was an understatement. Up until now, he had never told anybody about how his training started or who he got it from. Though he is grateful for all the valuable lessons he learned, in retrospect it was a very desperate and poor decision the way he went about doing things. It's only pure dumb luck that he wasn't kidnapped or worse.

"So that whole month you were gone recently…" Asami trailed off but he knew what she was asking. He nodded and let out a sigh.

"Yeah. I had completed my training with him and accompanied him outside of the Republic. It was supposed to be a sort of final test he cooked up and supposed to last much longer than just a month."

"What happened?"

Sitka thought back to that time and remembered. Remembered the task that he was asked to accomplish. His refusal and disgust at what it was. Running away in the middle of the night.

"Things didn't end up working out. We went our separate ways instead. Probably for the best, honestly." The last part came out as a barely audible whisper and was meant more so for himself rather than Asami. "Still I got what I wanted and I had my training. I knew what I had to do."

"And what was that?"

Sitka looked at Asami sadly and shook his head. There was no he could say it to her out loud. Asami was incredibly smart though so there was the chance that she may have put two and two together already. How was she so calm right now? It's not like what he was telling her was normal stuff.

"Sitka, what was it that you needed to do?" She asked firmly. "Talk to me please."

A shuddered breath escaped him and he felt his chest grow painfully tight. He shook his head furiously. "No, I can't."

"Sitka, yes you can." She responded firmly gripping his shoulder.

"No!" He jumped up to his feet and stepped away from her. "I can't. I can't do this." He felt like he was about to throw up his lunch. He had to get away.

Asami scrambled to her feet and grabbed hold of his wrist as he tried to walk away. "No, don't leave me hanging like this. Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"Because I love you!"

Slowly he felt the grip on his wrist loosen until it was no longer there. Slowly, he turned around and faced Asami. Her emerald eyes were wide as they could possibly get and her mouth was open slightly as if she were trying to find some words to say. Sitka could feel his heart beating out of his chest and a bead of sweat was rolling down his forehead. Did he really just say that out loud?

"I loved you for so long, Asami."

"Sitka…"

"And you're the only person who has ever stuck beside me no matter what I did. But if i tell you what I've done then you won't ever look at me the same way."

Sitka paced back and forth, his mind was racing. He truly was terrified. He was pretty much dropping two bombshells on Asami and hoping things would turn out okay. He wanted to run away. Just leave and not have to deal with this ever again but he couldn't. He had to get this off of his chest and be honest with Asami.

"You were wondering where I kept getting all those bruises from. Why I always look exhausted or weighed down every day." He took a deep breath and looked Asami in the eye. "I've been going out since I've gotten back to the city. I've been searching the ones responsible for the fire."

Guilt and shame smacked him as he could see the sheer shock reverberating through Asami's entire body. He shouldn't be surprised this is her reaction. How else should she react honestly?

"I've hurt a lot of people doing this." He continued, looking down at the ground. "I've killed some people. The guy that they've been talking about in the news lately, the one going after gangsters. It's me. I'm the vigilante that they're talking about."

"Y-you killed people." Asami shuddered out. Sitka remained quiet as the shock on her face turned to anger. "Why? Why would you do this, Sitka?"

He retorted. "They have to pay for what they did to me! What they did to us!"

"Yes, they do." Asami screamed out. Her hardened features softened slightly and the anger switched to disappointment. "But not like this. This isn't you, Sitka. If you start killing in the name of revenge then what makes you any different from them?" She jabbed a finger into his chest making him take a small step back.

"I am nothing like those animals." He hissed menacingly.

"Really? Because I'm not sure I can see a difference right now." Asami scoffed folding her arms over her chest. "Do you hear what they call you over the radio? In the newspaper? A killer, a thug, a psychopath. You can't just go around killing people because you're angry."

"I didn't have a choice." It came out more desperate than anything.

"There's always a choice, Sitka." Asami shouted angrily. "You think I like not knowing who hurt us? That they're still out there free when they should be rotting in a cell?"

Sitka recoiled shocked and ashamed. He had been so focused on his own rage and his desire for revenge that he never took into account how Asami must have felt. How she had been dealing with her own feelings.

"There isn't a day that goes by where I don't wish that day never happened. And yeah, there is a small part of me that wants to see those responsible dead but that isn't my decision to make. If I take things into my own hands then how am I any different from them." Asami closed her eyes for a long time and took a deep breath. "What if you had been killed? How do you think I would feel if you were gone for good? You and my father are all that I have left. If I lost either of you I don't know how I would deal with it.

"I honestly should turn you into the police…" Sitka cast his eyes down. "... but against my better judgment I won't."

His jaw dropped at that. He knew that Asami cared for him but this was something big to sweep aside. If he ever got caught and she was questioned, she could be charged as an accessory after the fact.

"Asami, thank--"

"Don't thank me because this doesn't mean you're off the hook." Asami chastised harshly. "In fact, you are in really deep trouble right now. In exchange for letting you off easy you're going to do something."

Sitka nodded slowly. "Doesn't look like I have much of an option. What would you have me do?"

"The killing stops." Her voice making it crystal clear that it wasn't a request or a hope, it was a demand. "While I am aware vaguely that when you did, it was to protect your own life or save someone but it ends here. I know you too well to think that you would just give all this up but I'm not going to sit back and watch my friend become a monster. Kill one more person and I swear I will go down to the Police and tell Chief Beifong everything."

"Okay."

"Promise me. Promise me that you won't kill again no matter what." Asami demanded.

Sitka let out a sigh looking his friend in the eyes and standing up straighter. "The killing stops no matter what. You have my word."

Asami nodded but her gaze remained stonelike. "Good, it's a start."

"Why are you doing this? Why not turn me into the police now? Why not tell me to stop completely?"

He had to know. It didn't make any sense and went beyond what he knew about Asami. Sure she wasn't straight-laced and occasionally bent the rules or through the rulebook out the window. But he just admitted to killing multiple times, the fact that he was saving someone during those events was completely coincidental. It didn't make sense that she would bend that much just for him.

Asami turned back towards the view of the city and didn't say anything for a long time. Her brow kept furrowing though which she was deep in thought, so she was also probably looking for an answer as to why she was doing this.

"I don't know yet. But please don't make me regret this."

Sitka nodded. "You won't. I swear it."


End file.
